medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Whistle9
__TOC__ GIF Yo, Sorry I haven't been on for a while. When I can, I will resize it to 200px (as in 200 pixel width right?). My location was hit with a huge thunderstorm, and we are facing multiple days of power loss. Even now, I am replying on a friend's computer. Will change the .GIF when power comes back on. See you later! P.S. Haha, half a year? Doesn't seem that long. Blade517 17:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) BOOM, POWER Ok I changed the width to 200px. Blade517 17:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Leave of Absence Ahhhh, so that's why you've been gone. Well, for whatever reason you have for moving, I hope it all goes well. Take your time coming back. take a break! I think Toriko and I, and the unknown anonymous editors that every so often comes in and edits should be able to take care of this Wikia. Take care. Blade517 15:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Medaka Box Wiki looks good and I have added it to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 03:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Blog reply Hey, I felt like you were trying to tell people to leave comments on the blog, just a feeling. But yeah, great edits. I did not even knew you could edit the edit screen :o. The romaji for O and U is gonna help greattttt with translating. Btw, I left this here because for some reason I can't leave comments on the blog? I tried this morning, didn't work, and I tried it right now as well. I don't know whether this was intended, or it's just my computer. Blade517 (talk) 23:16, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Emukae's Image For Emukae's image can you use this, File:Mukae_Emukae1.jpg? It's the image, but in a higher quality. :M+W Talk 03:52, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I just didn't want to start something up, people are quick to argue these days! ::M+W Talk 06:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Background I think everyone noticed the awfully low-quality background image, I think it would be nice to change it with a better one, since this wiki is growing up quite well and it's quite a pity to have a background like that. Stormbrigader (talk) 16:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) : Yes i Think a better version of the actual background would be pefect..., let's try something Stormbrigader (talk) 14:52, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :: I made this by the way, tell me if you like it, it's the same dimension as the actual bg :: http://i.minus.com/ifpjEoiVRx7Dv.png Stormbrigader (talk) 15:51, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: They're not really out of proportions, the faces have the same dimension so I thought the props where right, anyway I can resize them. I renderized the characters from some color images, and I can do the same thing with every other; if there's some manga color page or volume cover you want me to renderize I can't do it with no problems, so feel free to give me any advice you might come out with xD. BTW i thought that the cover of Volume 17 would be perfect, since we get a body shot of both Zenkichi and Medaka in their new outfits, but for the time beeing, we only have the LQ version of the volume cover, so we'll have to wait for the full-cover to come out. Stormbrigader (talk) 11:55, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::: Exactly, to renderize an image means to estract the image itself from its Bg so that you can put it on a Bg you like better; I was already thinking about removing the text on the cover, and I already did that in the past on other color pages, so I think I can give it a try. But know that I think about it, isn't Medaka's arm wrapped around Zenkichi's in that cover? How it's meant to separate those in the two sides of the background xD? Stormbrigader (talk) 14:43, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I'm in chat right now xD Stormbrigader (talk) 15:06, September 19, 2012 (UTC)